


Date Night

by Siberianskys



Series: Miss Barton [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: family, date, sunset, melody, outside,. spotted, innicence, workaholic, curls





	Date Night

Phil watched Clint roll Pippa's hair onto pink, sponge rollers so her red hair would have curls when she went to Sunday brunch tomorrow with her Auntie Nat and Auntie Pepper. 

"Poppy, can I wear my black and white spotted dress?" Pippa asked. 

Phil smiled at his and Clint's daughter's innocent gaze as he replied, "I think you mean polka-doted."

"Nope--" Pippa said, "it has spots just like Melody's firehouse dog.

Phil rubbed his forehead and thought he should have known better than to argue with his preschooler; it's not like he'd not been warned by Tony of all people. Giving-up he kissed his husband on the lips and his daughter on the top of her head and headed toward the elevator. "You're sure you're okay with my chess date with Bruce?" 

"Take a break, sir," Clint said. "Pippa and I have a date of our own.

"With Uncle Steeb, ice cream and the sunset," Pippa said, bouncing up and down on the sofa. 

Phil laughed as he entered the elevator and thought about how grateful he was that his workaholic, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent days were behind him and his little girl had a family like the Avengers.


End file.
